Wenonah
by lizzy74656
Summary: A 'What if' story. If I say more it will give the game away. Read and enjoy. For those of you who don't usually like this pairing I suggest you give it a try, it is not what it appears. Trust me! Another chapter added fills in some of the gaps.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** own STVOY. I just play with the characters now and again._

**Wenonah**

Firstborn Daughter

Puzzled by the summons he'd received about a half hour ago from the Doctor, he entered Sickbay to find the EMH giving Crewman Marla Gilmore her annual medical; Asked to wait in the Doctor's office whilst he completed this task.

Soon Gilmore left and the EMH joined the male in command red, a few minutes later, yet the holo-medic seemed uneasy as he sat behind his desk.

"Doctor? Is there a reason you required my presence here?" he asked mildly.

"Yes! I...I'm sorry Commander."

"Doctor take a deep breath," he suggested softly. "Now count to five silently and then start at the beginning," he advised, watching as the medic did as he instructed – although they both knew it wasn't really necessary.

What was said next would stay with the human male for a long time, a very long time. The EMH expressed his concerns about the fact that what he'd been ordered to do was without either his consent or the Captain's knowledge.

"Security risk or so the Admiral said."

"In view of what happened with Teero, I suppose that's understandable," his tone of voice still echoing his shock at the news he'd been given.

"You'll be on compassionate leave for the next 15hrs. Quarters, Commander," the EMH ordered calmly, rousing Chakotay from his dazed state. He left Sickbay taking with him a PADD that contained all the data the Doctor had on the subject matter with him.

He was grateful that he to be safely absconded in his quarters some few minutes later, having not encountered anyone on the way either, as he didn't think he'd have been very coherent if he had. Taking a seat he carefully read the data within the PADD the EMH had given him, still not really taking it all in.

An hour later Seven of Nine contacted him asking him to report to Astrometrics.

"Commander," she said, acknowledging his entrance in her usual brisk manner. "Pathfinder will be controlling the link solely from their end and will terminate the link when complete. You may wish to establish a security protocol in this area," she informed him.

"Seven?"

"Admiral Paris has instructed me that your call is of a confidential nature. That is why Pathfinder is controlling the link," she said, standing hands clasped behind her back. She frowned a little worriedly at him. "Commander?" she questioned softly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you, Seven," his tone and smile more confident than he felt just then. She nodded acceptance and walked briskly from the area. He breathed deeply set the security protocols in place and then opened the link.

"Admiral," he greeted the white-haired older Paris, his face serious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Janeway had received the Doctor's report that her XO was now on compassionate leave for the next fifteen hours, she'd been stunned, yet she'd acknowledged the verbal report. Now 3hrs later she was getting worried; it was unlike Chakotay not to come and talk to her about things.

"That was before Teero happened!" she muttered bitterly, as she drank her favourite beverage in her Ready Room. "Computer location of Cmdr. Chakotay," she commanded her tone determined.

#Cmdr. Chakotay is in his quarters# the female voiced machine responded calmly. Calling Tuvok she asked him to meet her at that location immediately.

Janeway silently acknowledged Tuvok's presence outside Chakotay's quarters and then rang the door chime, only silence greeted them. She tried again but still no reply. Using his security override the door opened and they both stepped inside the be-darkened area together. Draped over the back of a chair was the man's uniform jacket his com-badge still attached glinting in the muted lighting.

"I can order a search," Tuvok suggested quietly. "There are not that many places a person can hide on a ship of this size."

"True, Tuvok. Unless they do not **want** to be found," she said. "Try the Sweet spot first. If he isn't there, then do a thorough search," she said determinedly. The Vulcan nodded his head once and stepped out of the room.

"Where are you, Chakotay?" she whispered worriedly her fingers playing with his com-badge in a way she often did her own – eliciting a 'red alert' stance from her First Officer. Sighing she too left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When B'Elanna Torres heard the news that Chakotay was missing – although he hadn't actually left the ship – she became very concerned and shared those worries with her husband, Tom Paris.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, B'Elanna. Voyager is a small ship. You can't hide away forever," his tone hiding his own fears and worries.

"You're a terrible liar – Thomas Paris!"

"What can I say..." he paused and then put his arms around her holding her as close as her medical condition would allow. "Tuvok has organised a deck-by-deck search. He can't be far," he said kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Unless he doesn't want to be found," unknowingly echoing words their Captain had uttered an hour earlier. Tom decided not to say anything, best not to go down that road, yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the early hours ship's morning time and Neelix saw no reason to change his daily routine, despite the fact that Chakotay was still officially listed as missing and that in spite of an intensive search which had finally been called off late last night.

Thus he entered his domain and started to get breakfast ready for a worried crew. It was when he asked the computer to turn up the lights in the main mess area that the missing person came to light – huddled in the corner near the viewports.

"Commander!" he responded startled.

"I'd rather you didn't call anyone just now, please," he said firmly; it was the last word that had the alien Chef nodding his head.

"Hungry?" he asked instead, delighted when Chakotay smiled. "Mushroom soup?" watching that smile turn into a boyish grin. "Coming right up! Don't run away now!"

"As if!" he said softly, hearing his stomach growl in empty protest. He ate the warm nourishing thick soup carefully; fully aware that Neelix would call Janeway at the first discreet moment. Thus once he'd finished he vanished again leaving both Neelix and the newly arrived Janeway staring at an empty corner. The only sign that he'd been there was the used bowl and spoon sitting on the table. The Mess Hall filled with worried and hungry people wanting to be fed, before doing their duty shifts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning, Captain!" said a voice she and the rest Alpha shift weren't expecting, yet it was one she'd grown accustomed to hearing over their long journey of almost seven years.

Startled she walked slowly towards him. "Night shift reported a calm and trouble free time," he told her. His voice was a little more subdued than normal, but it was still steady, solid and confident. He also appeared unruffled by the general startled reaction of the bridge crew to his presence there in the command centre.

"Trouble free? Except for your disappearance," Paris muttered to himself taking over the Conn from his equally disturbed night shift colleague.

"Thank you, Commander," she finally said. Automatically taking the PADD, he handed to her, and then she sat down in her chair. There were so many questions and thoughts going through her mind at that moment, she wasn't sure if he was still speaking or not.

'Where had he been? Why had he hidden? What had he been thinking or doing?' these and others vied for her attention and yet she knew there was only one person who could answer them; the man sitting silently beside her. Taking a quick sideways glance at him, just to check that he was there and hadn't done a vanishing trick; she sighed, yes he was sitting there calm, solid and dependable as usual. That last thought caused a soft smile to grace her features.

"I shall be in my Ready Room, Commander. You have the Bridge," she said confidently, getting to her feet she left the bridge.

Chakotay only looked up his dark eyes followed her departing petite figure and then he returned his gaze to the central console once the door closed behind her.

At the Conn Paris was softly counting and yet he'd passed twenty when he realised Chakotay hadn't moved to follow the Captain as he usually did. Thus he shifted in his seat to frown puzzled at the Commander.

"Problem, Mister Paris?" he asked mildly.

"No, Sir," he replied, puzzled by the soft rebuke, and resumed his former position.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In her Ready Room, Janeway too was very concerned by the fact that her XO hadn't followed her after the usual five minutes or less had elapsed.

"What is he playing at?" she wondered out loud. "Computer coffee, black, hot," she ordered sharply. Once she'd taken a sip or two, which calmed her, she, was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Chakotay wasn't going to come to her of his own accord, thus she called him via the comm.

"Enter!" she said in response to his ringing the door buzzer. "Chakotay!" she greeted warmly. "Some tea?" Janeway invited, but he stayed firmly in place between the door and her desk. Turning from the replicator, she spoke his name in a questioning manner.

"Did you want to see me to discuss ship matters?" he asked so pointedly, that she stared at him in shocked surprised, for a moment or two and then her anger rose.

"**You** deliberately disappear for the last twelve hours and then turn up on the Bridge, for this mornings duty shift as if nothing had happened. What is wrong, Commander?" using his rank – she realised belatedly – was the wrong thing to say. His expressive face closed to her.

"Permission to be dismissed," he said tightly. Janeway waved a hand in a manner that told him he could leave her presence; thus he exited via the corridor door rather than return to the bridge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During the middle lunch time session, Chakotay arrived in the Mess Hall for a bite to eat. The only person who felt brave enough to approach him was Lt. Ayala.

"Chakotay?" he questioned making as if to join the man at his table.

"Don't Ayala. The subject is currently off limits even to the Captain."

"I see; so you'll not be discussing it with me!" he said finishing the thought and remained standing. "Just a side note; There's a very pregnant 'bull' running loose!" That statement caused the seated male to smile.

"Noted, Lieutenant!" he said and returned his attention to the PADD he'd been reading; effectively halting any other conversation with him. Ayala quietly stalled others from talking to Chakotay, suggesting that they leave him alone for the time being.

A little while later the 'bull' came charging in her husband trailing after her.

"B'Elanna!" Paris shouted, sounding out of breath, hoping that his voice would stop her mad dash, yet it was another's voice instead.

"Lieutenants!" his voice commanding everyone's attention, that the whole area became very quiet. Tom and his wife stood next to the main food counter staring at him as he walked towards them. Torres angry glare was mainly directed at Tom, who'd finally managed to halt her head long barge to Chakotay's position. "Questions to me about the last twelve hours are strictly off limits to **everyone**. Is that understood?" his tone hard. All nodded, but he was only looking at the CEO and Conn officer.

"Yes, Sir," Tom said quietly. Torres nodded reluctantly, her eyes never leaving his figure as he walked out of the Mess Hall, which then breathed relieved.

"He said something similar to Ayala as regards the Captain too," Neelix said his expression worried. The three friends shared worried looks, yet there wasn't much they could do without the right information.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over the next few days Chakotay went about his duties as normal. When Q paid a visit with his son, he was courteous and yet something wasn't really right between the command team. When both Q's left reasonably happy, everyone hoped things would settle back into a normal routine, but it didn't.

Although Chakotay spoke with the crew in general and some of his closer friends, there was one person he appeared to be avoiding as much as possible – Kathryn Janeway.

"It's as if he's doing a me; brooding," she noted quietly to Tuvok as they partook of some tea in his quarters.

"Indeed," he agreed softly. "As he is you, perhaps you will have to be him. Therefore what would the Commander do?" he said knowing she'd come to him for advice.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple," she said smiling amused at his reasoning.

"Perhaps!" he conceded. "You will need to start somewhere," he replied calmly, whilst sipping his tea grateful that she'd come. "The commander was on compassionate leave for fifteen hours," he reminded her, lifting an eyebrow.

"So he was," she murmured wondering if she could question their Chief Medic about the matter. Thus as soon as her late duty shift was over she paid the Doctor a visit in his office.

"**CAPTAIN! You** of all people should know I can not disclose **that** sort of information!" he told her sharply, startled that she would even contemplate – let alone ask – that sort of question.

"Doctor all I asked is why compassionate leave?" her tone reasonable.

"I know **what** you asked, Captain. And I cannot tell you. Not just because of doctor – patient confidentiality, but because I do not have all the facts or the Commander's expressed consent," he said getting to his feet and walking away from her. "Computer deactivate the EMH," he added quickly as she was about to open her mouth to countermand him.

Kathryn Janeway swore softly, for he had in effect walked out on her. Although she could have ordered the computer to reactivate him, the holo-medic's last expression had informed her she'd have been wasting her time and breath.

"I'll just have to look elsewhere!" she muttered to herself and stormed out of Sickbay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What Janeway didn't know was that the EMH had transferred to holodeck #2 where the man himself was sparring in the boxing ring. The Doctor watched quietly as the trainer yelled at the pair in the ring.

"You're dropping your guard to much. That's better, keep him on his toes," he said. Boothby moved round the outside of the ring's perimeter, watching and offering advice or encouragement as the pair sparred. "That's enough!" he yelled, his tone halting both combatants. Chest heaving and sweating profusely, the human combatant noted the EMH's presence and softly ordered both holo-characters to be removed.

The Doctor helped him to remove his boxing gloves and handed over a towel.

"She's digging," he said, having observed the medic's pensive expression.

"Yes, came and asked me outright. She knows the rules on that subject," sounding hurt. "Which I reminded her of."

Chakotay sighed, whilst using the towel to wipe his face and neck. "Let her dig," he advised quietly and walked off to the programs shower area. The EMH watched him go frowning and then returned to his place within the computer again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Vulcan watched discreetly from his Tactical station as the command team sat on the bridge in their usual places the next morning. Janeway was trying to draw Chakotay into a conversation, but the man refused to play along. In the end she left frustrated into her Ready Room and again he did not follow her, nor did he receive a summons to do so. Paris exchanged a quick glance over at his friend, Harry Kim who was frowning in worried concern. Yet there was really nothing any of them could conceivably do, except wait it out. At least this time Chakotay let Paris' shifting go unchallenged as the man knew it was his refusal to tell the Captain what was wrong – if anything. It was this that was the cause of the underlying tension on the bridge – if not the entire ship. The Vulcan could only wait to see if they would sort out their problem soon, before things got out of hand.

Seven was doing some routine maintenance checks in Astrometrics when she came across something unusual and thus decided to give Janeway a call.

"What is it, Seven?" she demanded, entering the area briskly. "I'm trying to deal with an annoying problem called – Chakotay."

"But you're not!" the blonde female said.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Cmdr. Chakotay appears to be doing a you, in not talking and just going about his usual duties. Therefore you are trying to be him, but you're not."

"That's a fair explanation of the situation, except for the latter part."

"I disagree. Cmdr. Chakotay would wait patiently for the right time. You on the other hand are asking questions or digging – I believe Mr. Paris called it, and you are. Thus I might have something that will interest **you**," the emphasis on the 'you' wasn't lost on Janeway. She joined Seven in viewing the main holo-screen image.

"What are these?" she asked.

"The transmission logs to and from Pathfinder."

"There appears to be some missing data. Have you checked the back-up logs?" looking as if to find them herself.

"These **are** the back-up logs," Seven informed her calmly.

"Really! Have they been tampered with?"

"Negative. The transmissions were never recorded."

"That's impossible surely?"

"Not necessarily. If the right code is embedded into the signal, then the computer would not record the data or transmission," she informed the stunned Janeway.

"But surely you would have noticed that at the time and corrected it," she said frowning at the screen's data, puzzled.

"If I **had** been here, yes," she admitted. "I have checked the date. It was at the time Admiral Paris informed me that Pathfinder would be controlling the transmission, thus my presence was not required."

"Why?" she asked, deep in thought.

"He said the call was confidential in nature."

"Who was he talking to?" she asked carefully as if she knew the answer.

"Cmdr. Chakotay."

Janeway stared at the screen in dazed silence. "His compassionate leave started before this call came through," she noted puzzled by this turn of events.

"So I believe!" Seven acknowledged.

"And that other gap?" pointing out an earlier transmission blank.

"I do not know. It could be something to do with an incoming report. I cannot say for sure," she admitted.

"I suppose we'll have to wait until the next round of transmissions to question Admiral Paris himself," sighing in frustration. "This new twist in this affair has left me wanting to find out more, **now**!" Kathryn Janeway said.

"Perhaps that is why he encoded the transmission; he knew you'd go digging!" Seven summarized. Janeway grinned and then left for the bridge and her brooding First Officer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Unfortunately for Janeway she had some more pressing matters to deal with; first she and the crew had to uphold the EMH's rights of self expression and have full legal jurisdiction over his writings, and then Admiral Hayes gave her new orders, her first since being lost in the Delta Quadrant, to find the Friendship One probe. The senseless death of Joe Carey was a bitter pill to swallow, thus she almost forgot about the mystery transmissions between Paris senior and Chakotay – almost.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was reading the PADD he had in his hand for what seemed – to Janeway – the umpteenth time, she summarized and then he smiled. It was such a warm and affectionate smile that at first she thought it was directed to her, but his dark eyes were firmly fixed on the PADD's reading screen.

"Good news?" she asked lightly, startling him.

"Captain?" he questioned turning the PADD down onto his lap away from her sight.

"Your data. Good news?" she asked indicating the PADD.

"This? Maybe!" he responded cryptically, displaying that warm smile again, leaving Janeway feeling she was missing something. He excused himself saying he had reports to complete and left the bridge taking **that** PADD with him. Tom Paris exchanged a puzzled look with her.

Within the relative safety of his office he read the PADD's data yet again, noting carefully all the information that Admiral Owen Paris had sent via Pathfinder. Chakotay closed his eyes against the inner pain that came, yet he knew what was done, was done, he needed to concentrate on dealing with the consequences.

"Wenonah," he whispered softly that warm affectionate smile graced his face again; then he set to writing a letter.

A little while later Kathryn Janeway arrived at his office, he welcomed her in, yet asked her to wait whilst he completed next week's duty rosters. Five minutes later Ayala entered with security's reports, he took away with him the finished duty rosters for Tuvok's department and approval.

Janeway was about to ask a question when the door buzzer sounded again and he called 'Enter'. Lt. Alan Sims strode in and demanded to know where the Commander had put a certain archived file, unaware of the Captain's presence until she cleared her throat.

"Er...sorry, Captain. I...er... did not see you there, Ma'am!" he stuttered nervously. Chakotay gallantly managed to keep a straight face, whilst she reassured the archive chief.

A full twenty minutes had passed since she'd come into the First Officer's office and still she hadn't managed to speak to him about what troubled her over his behaviour.

The man himself though was softly amused as he watched her frustration grow at the interruptions.

"This is impossible!" she said sharply after the latest – that being Neelix asking about a minor crew matter. "Do I need to make an appointment to see you?" she asked exasperated.

"You **are** seeing me," he commented mildly.

"I meant to talk to you in private," glaring at him, standing hands on hips and really annoyed.

"You **are** talking to me in private," he said quietly, sitting back into his chair behind his desk.

=/\=Doctor to Cmdr. Chakotay=/\=

"Chakotay here. Give me an hour and I'll join you in Sickbay."

=/\=Acknowledged, Commander. Doctor out=/\=

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. Janeway stared at him flabbergasted. He stood ordered two coffees at the small replicator and quietly offered her the black one, indicating they sit on the sofa under the viewports. She took several sips of the hot black brew to calm her nerves and gather her thoughts as she sat beside him; taking a deep breath she spoke:

"What is going on between you and Admiral Paris?" she asked, looking at him her expression seemed to demand a straight and direct answer from him.

"Nothing, Kathryn," his voice neutral.

"Oh don't give me that, Chakotay. Admiral Paris contacts **you** with an embedded code in the transmission, which means nothing is recorded even in the back-up logs. You also vanish for twelve hours whilst on compassionate leave and you've been brooding too. There **must** be something going on," she said, mentally ticking off all the events surrounding her XO; watching him for any reaction, but there is nothing really discernable. "Talk to **me**, Chakotay," her tone demanding a response.

"You're like a dog with a bone, just can't leave it alone can you," he noted anger creeping into his voice at her probing and pushing. He got to his feet and returned to his seat behind his desk, effectively ignoring her. "I'm sorry, Kathryn. There's nothing to discuss," his tone and facial expression giving nothing away. Angry at his refusal to give her answers to her questions, she stormed out, almost falling over Lt. Torres in the process.

"What's with the Captain?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm not playing her game."

"I see. Your disappearance!" holding out her report PADD's to him.

"That and a few other things," he admitted, taking the PADD's and putting them down.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"What? And have you tell Kathryn?" he said with a teasing grin. "Not for the moment, B'Elanna," he added seriously.

"If at all?" she queried smiling sadly with him. "You know she'll keep digging."

"Yeah! I know and she can dig."

"You really aren't going to tell her, are you?" sounding worried. Chakotay came round his desk and held the pregnant woman close to him in an embrace of warmth, comfort and reassurance.

"B'Elanna, Teero did a lot of damage that is not always apparent," he sighed feeling her arms around his waist. "And to be frank I'm tired of being the one who has to start mending broken bridges every time. My compassionate leave has no direct links with **that** Bajoran; I'm just not taking that risk for now," he explained, giving her a gentle squeeze. He smiled warmly as he felt movement within her swollen abdomen. "Something tells me your little lady is going to be as fiery tempered as her mother."

"Maybe. I'll be very glad when she's out, so I can get some decent sleep," her tone sour yet feeling secure within the strong circle of his arms. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then let her go. She returned his embraced and smiled at him.

"See you at lunch," she told him at the door.

"Aye, Chief!" he replied almost standing to attention with a big grin on his face and then she was gone. Chakotay stood there contemplating the stars in silent thought as they whizzed by at warp speed and then he left for Sickbay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're early, Commander," the EMH said by way of greeting.

"The digger wasn't patient."

"Ah! Janeway!" he said. "You annual medical is due," he added getting his trolley organised.

"You did that last week after Friendship One."

"I did?" puzzled, going to his medical records file. "You're right I did!" still puzzled having found the necessary data.

"Maybe it is **you** who requires a medical!" he smiled, tapping his com-badge he ordered Seven of Nine to report to Sickbay.

"Usually Lt. Torres is **my** medic!"

"I know, Doctor, but her current medical condition does rather limit her capabilities," he replied. Seven soon arrived and listened as Cmdr. Chakotay outlined the problem; thus they both set to work to give the EMH a complete medical check. What they discovered worried the holographic medic that he thought it prudent to go over all his medic files of the crew, especially since the Teero Affair. Seven said she would stay and assist him in that endeavour as Chakotay had a lunch date with the Chief.

"Will you inform her about my problem?" frowning concerned.

"Not for now, Doctor. I think we'd best keep this to ourselves. I don't want B'Elanna over reacting, especially as this could have been done by one of her staff."

"An interesting assumption. In her current state is she likely to over react?" Seven asked mildly. Chakotay only grinned whilst the EMH said.

"That's an understatement!"

"I'll compile a full report later for you, Commander," Seven informed him, as he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His lunch date with Torres and Paris had gone reasonably well, although he'd known both were bursting with questions over his recent behaviour, he had managed to steer the conversation away from that potential minefield.

Chakotay wondered just how much longer he could safely keep things under wraps. All this cloak and dagger stuff was not his scene; he'd never even liked keeping his crew in the dark whilst in the Maquis either, yet he'd known it had been for their benefit; but this was different. He sat cross-legged on the floor of his quarters writing his next letter to Wenonah, praying silently that he could be open about everything soon.

Having completed his letter and sealed it ready for the next transmission with Pathfinder, he was surprised to hear his door chime sound.

"Enter?" puzzled as to who would be calling.

"Commander; Might I have a word?" enquired his visitor.

"Take a seat," he invited quietly, wondering as to the nature of the Vulcan's visit.

"You can inform me that this is not my jurisdiction; but there appears to be a problem between you and the Captain," he said calmly. "I'd like to offer my services to resolve the issue," Tuvok added, having seated himself down to face the XO.

"That's a kind offer, Tuvok," Chakotay responded carefully, keeping his face as neutral as the Vulcan's. "There isn't really a problem between her and I," holding up his hand to stall the Vulcan, who merely lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Stubbornness isn't the exclusive right of one Kathryn Janeway."

"I see," he mused. "You are refusing to inform her of what she demands to know."

"I think that about sums it up; Yes Tuvok."

"Hmm!" he stood. "Then I will leave you to deal with the issue as you see fit," he said, moving with his usual grace towards the door.

"Thanks, Tuvok," Chakotay said honestly, seeing the Vulcan to the door. Dark eyes calmly assessed the human male; he then inclined his head once and exited. He leaned against the solid bulkhead and sighed relieved. Keeping secrets was not easy especially with this family known as Voyager; at least he now knew Tuvok would not assist Janeway either directly or indirectly. Ayala had also put the word out not to help the Captain dig.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one._

**Wenonah**

**15yrs later:**

San Francisco in high summer was never the easiest of cities to inhabit, yet it was where Starfleet based their main field of operations for fully commissioned officers and those in training. One determined woman was striding through the leafy suburbs away from her usual hub of operations and haunts, searching for someone; checking the PADD again, although she knew what was written there by heart, she hoped it was correct. The houses on this quiet street were simple modest modern affairs, all with names rather than numbers and the one she was seeking was 'Voyager', following the road as it curved up the hillside.

Soon she was looking down the short drive to the Mexican – Spanish styled single storey white washed villa, with the bay and Pacific Ocean on the distant horizon framing the simple abode.

Squaring her shoulders reminding herself that she'd faced down the Borg, warring Kazon, crafty Cardassian and rouge Romulans, she could deal with this person she searched for in the suburbs of San Francisco.

'How was it that a single man could turn her upside down emotionally?' She silently asked herself, one she hadn't seen for more years than she cared to count; she had always blamed away missions and work that had kept her away from the reunions and other events involving Voyager's Delta Quadrant crew, but they had been feeble excuses, if she was really honest with herself. It still hurt her to know that she'd possibly lost this man, completely. Not being able to come up with a plausible excuse to avoid this year's reunion, she'd decided to face him before the event to see where she stood. She rang the door chime.

It was a few seconds later that the dark solid wooden door was opened by a young female; dark of hair and eye, her human features looked very Miztec in origin.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely in a voice that felt familiar.

"Wenonah?" queried a very recognisable voice from within, that surprised the visitor.

"Do you have a name, Admiral?" Wenonah asked.

"Janeway. Kathryn Janeway," she said finding her voice. "I was looking for Chakotay," she added, still startled by the voice and this young woman.

"You'd better come in then," she invited, standing aside.

Janeway entered the cool open planned house and walked uncertainly towards the tall silhouetted familiar figure who stood before the panoramic viewed windows.

"Hello, Kathryn," his voice unmistakable and quiet, turning slightly to look at her. "I'd know **your** presence anywhere," he informed her softly, answering her unspoken questions. "Wenonah, Admiral Paris wants a word – an official word – with you." the young woman smiled and went into what was obviously the study.

He offered her coffee out on the sunlit patio area, which looked down the hill towards the bay and ocean beyond, their chairs and table though were shaded by the over hanging roof of the building. Having taken a sip or two of her favourite brew she decided to voice her concerns and the conclusions she'd drawn from the situation she'd discovered here.

"Chakotay! Your dating of Seven of Nine was bad enough – but this! That **girl** must be young enough to be your daughter and I know **you** are old enough to be her father!" she admonished angrily, surprised by his soft amused smile.

"She **is** and I **am**," he replied quietly.

Kathryn Janeway stared at him totally stunned, before she could think of a suitable response to this startling revelation the girl returned.

"Papa!" she exclaimed excitedly. "My first assignment has come through."

"So where and when?" he asked, his expression still amused at Janeway's expense.

"The Ares," her dark eyes afire.

"USS Ares is an up-dated Intrepid class ship. I'm due to do a tour of inspection before she launches," Janeway said, finding her voice once more her tone matter-of-fact.

"I see, so she'll be at the Utopia Planitia Fleet yards?" he queried, both women nodded. "Who's her Captain?"

"Harry Kim."

"Uncle Harry! That's great."

"Wenonah, he'll be your commanding officer. Therefore you'll have to treat him with the proper decorum expected from a newly commissioned Ensign," he informed her, his tone teasing.

"Yes, Papa! Sorry, Captain," she amended. The two grinned at each other. It was the matching dimples that helped Janeway to realise that Chakotay hadn't been pulling her leg earlier about the young female – Wenonah.

"When do you report in?"

"Eleven hundred hours tomorrow. You can't come can you?" her face clouding.

"I have lessons and lectures all day tomorrow," his own face sorrowful, taking her hand in his. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany Admiral Janeway here," he suggested looking expectant.

"Well I don't..."

"Please, Kathryn," his dark eyes pleading with her, turning her inner objections into fading mists. "You'll be more than welcome to stay here for the night," he added.

"Very well," feeling her resistance to him crumble as it always did when he looked at her in that manner.

"Why don't the two of you set up the spare bed, whilst I get dinner," he encouraged leaving the two females looking warily at each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Janeway followed Wenonah across the house to what appeared to be a cupboard, yet was a door that led to a stairwell that went downwards. It led to two well appointed bedrooms that faced down the hill towards the bay. In one room they made up the bed with sheets, duvet, a heavy throw and two pillows.

"Auntie Lanna won't mind if you use her nightwear and things."

"Does she come often?" Kathryn asked.

"When she needs some breathing space or as Papa put's it a punch bag to let off steam," the young woman grinned showing off her dimples, affection in her tone.

"You love your father?" sitting down and watched as Wenonah expertly put the duvet into its cover.

"Of course I do!" sounding defensive.

"What of your mother?"

"What of **her**!" her tone going cold.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked tentively.

"My mother is **dead**," she snapped.

"WENONAH! Com-call!" shouted Chakotay.

"Coming! Bathroom is just through there," pointing in the relevant direction and then she was gone. Kathryn Janeway sat there feeling somewhat out of sorts about the girl's attitude towards her mother which was harsh and cold, that it puzzled her.

Half an hour later found her watching her former XO as he moved expertly around his kitchen, the smells mouth watering.

"Very fetching, Kathryn," he said with a smile, indicating her change of attire. "B'Elanna never really did like it, but it suits you."

"Your dau... daughter said she comes often, B'Elanna," having stumbled over the word daughter, still not quite attuned to the idea of him having off-spring.

"At least here she can blow her temper without hurting anyone – except the punch bag!" he chuckled. "There's a small gym and swimming pool out in the garden," he explained, as he stirred pots on the hob in the central island of the neat kitchen.

"What's on your mind, Kathryn?" his voice was so calm and level that it startled her, having forgotten how well he could often pick up her moods, long before even she was aware of them. Before either could respond to each other, an excited yell came from the study area of the house; it had Chakotay grinning almost resigned.

"The answer is yes!" he called.

"Thanks Papa!" came back. He sighed shaking his head wonderingly. Soon the youngster bounded into the kitchen her face aglow with her warm smile; she went to her father and gave him a hug.

"Lay the table," he ordered smiling, returning the hug one handed. Humming softly the girl collected cutlery and put out four placements onto the table outside on the patio. Janeway had never felt as lonely as she did in that moment, watching father and daughter interact with each other.

"Looks like I'm going to be outnumbered this evening," he said, yet he didn't look disturbed by the idea; thus Janeway wondered if it was one of Wenonah's friends coming over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The person who arrived just as Chakotay was about to dish up their meal, was another revelation.

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway meet Landra," he said introducing the two females as they sat down together at the table. The woman – Landra appeared to be closer in age to her rather than to Wenonah's and was a feline humanoid. If it weren't for the cat's ears and tail, she could have easily passed as fully human.

"Pleasure, Admiral," Landra purred softly. "I'm a sub-species of the Kezzle," she added and smiled. "So what have you been up to young lady?" she asked of her young host, whilst Chakotay passed round the thick vegetable stew with herb dumplings.

Janeway let the excited talk wash over her as the three friends exchanged news and events in their respective lives; only allowing small snippets to register on her conscious mind, if at all – something she'd become an expert at doing over the years of attending official functions and dinners for Starfleet.

"Kathryn!" his voice piercing through her mental fog.

"What?" coming too, noting that her plate was empty before her, not that she could really recall eating anything or what it tasted like. It was the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee that brought her surroundings into full focus again. She wrapped her hands round the large cup he gave her.

"Landra has taken Wenonah out for a short while," he informed her, alerting her to the fact that the other two females were no longer present.

They sat in relatively companionable silence, as they drank their coffee and took in the view; the sun dipped down towards the western horizon setting the sea aglow with a golden fire.

"Who is Landra?" she finally asked, having wrestled with herself as to whether to ask about Wenonah's missing mother or not, so opted for the easier choice.

"She's a Trader pilot, officially!"

"Smuggler, you mean!" her tone harsh.

"If you wish," he said tightly.

"How did you meet her?" curiosity getting the better of her.

"She was referred to one of my tactical classes to upgrade her pilot's license," the way he said it with an amused smile told its own story.

"Starfleet arrested her for smuggling."

"If you want to put it more bluntly – yes," his tone sharp and his expression becoming more guarded than she'd ever seen it before.

"Chakotay, I'm..."

"No you're not, Kathryn. You're not in the least sorry," he snapped, getting to his feet and stood facing away from her. She saw his broad frame breath deep with a sigh, leaning for support on the patio area's parapet wall and then he turned to look at her. "Why are you here, Kathryn?"

Silence was his only answer.

"I don't really know," she finally admitted. The moment between them lengthened; how long it might have gone on for was anyone's guess, but Landra and Wenonah returned breaking the stalemate between the former Voyager command team.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Breakfast the next morning was a rather stilted affair, not that Wenonah appeared to notice as she spoke about her evening sojourn out with Landra, who'd returned to her vessel not long after dropping the girl off at her father's abode.

"Have you finished packing?"

"Yes, Papa," her voice subdued, now that the time for parting was close. "I'll miss you, Papa," she said, trying to be brave. He held out his arms to her and she went to him to be enfolded into his warm strong embrace.

"I'm only a com-call away, Wenonah," he told her softly kissing the top of her head. Janeway felt her own emotions churn as she observed the love between the pair. Suddenly she found herself looking deep into his dark eyes, over the top of his daughter's head. "You take special care of this Admiral, Ensign," he admonished the girl, gently wiping her silent tears and smiling at her.

"Aye, Captain," returning the smile.

They travelled to the local transport station and then headed their different ways once they'd reached Starfleet HQ.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Janeway was still puzzling over the fact that this young female was Chakotay's daughter; whilst taking the shuttle ride from Earth to Mars and the Utopia Planitia Fleet yards. As a newly commissioned Ensign that would make the girl at least 20yrs old and yet Voyager had only returned 15yrs ago.

Thus the questions that raged through her mind were: 'When was she born? Who had her mother been? Did anyone know her?'

"Admiral, we'll be arriving at the Fleet yards in a few minutes," spoke a voice she'd first heard in the Delta Quadrant sixteen years ago.

"Thank you, Barclay," she responded automatically. "Reg, how are you and Wenonah related?" recalling how the two had greeted each other.

"Wenonah is my niece."

"Do you know her mother?"

"No Admiral," he said firmly. A young voice spoke calling the former Pathfinder Lieutenant by his current rank – Commander, halting anymore questions from Janeway.

"Ensign," he responded in the same tone and embraced her. "Your father must be very proud of you. I know I am," he told her sincerely.

"I wish he could be here," her eyes misting with tears. "He did remind me that he's only a com-call away," trying to cheer herself.

"That he is," Barclay agreed. "Better get ourselves ready for the Admiral's tour of inspection," he teased making her giggle nervously; both of them eying the seated Admiral in question, who just rolled her eyes.

Once the tour of inspection had been completed and the reception in the Mess hall was almost over, Janeway asked to speak with the Ares Captain in private. When the security Ensign had departed, Harry Kim smiled at Kathryn and offered his hand to her, but she hugged him instead.

"That was a surprise!" he noted, when they parted. "It's good to see you, Kathryn," he said feeling a little nervous at using her given name.

"Likewise, Harry. You deserve this," indicating their surroundings, standing in his Ready Room. He ordered her a coffee and handed it to her. The silence between them was somewhat strained as she sipped her hot beverage, sitting on the couch. She had to pat the seat beside her to get her former evergreen Ensign to join her.

"Wenonah what do you know about her?" she asked casually.

"She is this vessel's Medical intern and my niece."

"**Your **niece! Barclay said the same," surprised.

=/\=Captain to the Bridge=/\= came a familiar call over the comm. He stood.

"That means we're getting ready to leave, Admiral," he said in a manner that told her it was time for her to depart. Reluctantly she got to her feet and joined him on the bridge. "Lt. Cmdr. Ayala, please escort the Admiral to the transporter," he ordered. "Good to see you," he said softly in her ear and turned to his XO for a full report, very well aware of 'the woman' being led off his ship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At Starfleet Academy in the lecturer's quiet area a male stood brooding at the windows that looked out over the secluded garden of the academy grounds.

"Has the gardener grown a second head?" asked a teasing voice.

"What?" startled. "Oh, Rick it's you."

"Who did you think it was? Better not answer that," handing his fellow lecturer a hot mug of tea. "You haven't answered my question."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't think you'd heard, never mind," he grinned and took a seat in the comfort chair. "Worrying over her won't solve anything."

"Rick!" his tone threatening, yet he smiled as the man held up his hands in mock surrender and took a seat also.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know she will," sighing resigned.

"Then what are you worrying for?" puzzled.

"Janeway!"

"Ah! I see," Rick said with quiet understanding, knowing something of the history between his friend and colleague and that celebrated Admiral.

"Turns up on my doorstep, out of the blue after 15yrs of avoiding me, us, everyone," sounding frustrated.

"And expects everyone to welcome her with open arms, or just you?"

"I don't know, Rick. Even she admitted that much."

"And that worries you!"

"Yes it does. I know it shouldn't."

"Sounds to me, like there are some unresolved issues between you," he said seriously.

"You counselling me, Ricky!" grinning broadly.

"Now would I do that!" they both laughed. "Seriously though, Chakotay; you will need to talk to her, as it's obvious you still care about that woman," he said quietly.

"I know, Rick," he agreed with a sigh.

"Well Cadets wait for no Tutor; so we'd best get a move on!" noted Rick getting to his feet. Chakotay drained his tea and joined his friend for their next lecture classes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paris sighed resigned at his aide when he's been informed about his expected visitor that afternoon.

"Show her in, Lieutenant," he ordered quietly. "Better have some coffee sent in!" he added, making the aide grin and went to fetch the woman who was pacing the outer office.

"The Admiral will see you, Ma'am," he said and ushered her inside.

"I hope you have an explanation for this," she said angrily, virtually throwing the PADD onto his desk.

"Nice to see you too, Katie," he retorted calmly, ignoring the PADD; on which was the official shot of Wenonah in her Ensigns medical uniform and listed as a Paris. The coffee arrived and was placed on the low coffee table, whilst Janeway stood staring out of the windows, arms folded across her chest. Owen waited until his aide Noah Lessing had departed, before he moved to the more relaxed seating and poured two coffees.

"Katie!" holding out a filled mug. "What do you want to know?" he asked calmly. She took the mug of black coffee and stared at him, having expected to fight for the information. "Why don't we sit down," he suggested, taking a seat himself and watched her. It was several minutes before she could formulate any clear thoughts on the subject.

"Wenonah – who is she?"

"She is Chakotay's daughter."

"But she's listed as Paris, with only **you** and Julia mentioned as her Grandparents!"

"That's true. We officially adopted her with Chakotay's permission as our grand-daughter, along with Reginald Barclay as her Uncle."

"Then why did Harry Kim also say she was his niece?" puzzled, drinking her coffee sitting opposite Owen Paris, trying to make sense of it all.

"**All** of Voyager's former Delta Quadrant crew are Wenonah's family," he informed her quietly. "With the notable exception of her original Captain."

"Me! Why?"

"I think you are the only person who can answer that question, Katie," his tone gentle and understanding. They sat in silence each contemplating the other; before she could come up with anymore questions, Lt. Lessing entered and reminded the older Admiral of a pressing prior appointment.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Katie the only thing I can suggest you do, is stop digging and go and talk to **him**," he said firmly leading her out of his office. "I'll see you at the reunion," giving her cheek a swift kiss and left her standing there alone. Janeway watched him depart feeling more alone than she'd ever felt in her entire life. At least in the Delta Quadrant she'd had the crew around her, but now she wondered if she really had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had certainly been an exhausting day – he reflected – grateful that it was almost over. There were still next week's classes and lectures to prepare, yet he didn't really feel in the mood to tackle any admin work just then; and as for that disciplinary report, for one of his more disruptive Cadets, it could wait, he thought.

"Hello, Kathryn," his voice warm, not looking round until he'd finished packing away his lecturing PADDs. She smiled hesitantly, when he looked at her.

"You free?" she asked tentively. His only response was that warm smile he reserved for her. As they left the lecture theatre together, she felt his hand in the small of her back guiding her. A warm glow filled her and she had to gulp back the tears, realising for the first time since coming back to Earth what it was she'd really missed about this man.

He guided her to a small cosy cafe that sold all sorts of coffee related products; she also noticed why he'd chosen it as his favourite haunt as it served only vegetarian dishes from around the Alpha Quadrant and beyond. Having ordered a light meal for them both along with her ever present cup of coffee, they sat and talked about mundane things at first.

"I can see why you chose this place, but I didn't think you drank or even liked coffee," she said, savouring her large cup and the intimate atmosphere of the place – homely.

"I'm not adverse to coffee, I just don't drink it as often as someone else I know," grinning at her. "I don't mind the smell though," he admitted, revealing something she wasn't aware of before; again that warm glow filled her.

Suddenly a tremor hit the building stilling all talk and then pandemonium spread through the area. Chakotay was surprised – as he tried to calm some frightened customers – to see a dust covered and bruised male approach him looking very dazed.

"Rick!" he exclaimed, giving the man some needed support.

"I'm...pleased...you...'re...here," sagging against his friend's larger frame.

"There was a bomb attack at the Academy lecture theatres'," Janeway informed him, having checked in with Starfleet security.

"Knew...you...wo..work...late!" Rick said his expression concerned.

"Let's get him out of here, Chakotay. We'll use my apartments they're closer."

Chakotay gathered his fellow lecturer into his arms and followed Kathryn's lead to her Starfleet assigned apartments. He worried about his friend, who mumbled incoherently about some things that Chakotay didn't really understand. Janeway confidently directed him to lay the human male on her sofa, once they'd arrived at the plush apartment.

"Need...to...rest," Rick muttered softly. "Get...large...con...tainer," he whispered haltingly. "Buc...ket!" Puzzled by this strange request he went into the kitchen in search of a bucket or some similar object; having found the requested item, he returned and put it near Rick.

"Sorry," he sighed and melted into the container. Chakotay stood transfixed in shock.

"A shape shifter!" Janeway said, holding the blanket she'd fetched from her bedroom to cover the injured man.

"I'd better inform..." he started to say, his eyes still fixed on the muted golden liquid that filled the bucket.

"You'll do **no** such thing, Chakotay!" her tone firm, snapping him out of his trance. "I do know about Starfleet's edict to do with changelings. Give him a chance to explain first."

"I'm surprised at **you**, Kathryn. Not following Starfleet's almighty protocols," he said, the mild sarcasm in his voice wasn't lost on her. "Sorry," he whispered, moving away from her and the bucket to stand at the shuttered windows.

"Chakotay," speaking his name softly, she draped the blanket over him as he sat down in the near-by chair, his body slumping with fatigue and over strained emotions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He woke with a start. 'How long had he been asleep?' he wondered as he surfaced to full consciousness. His back and leg muscles protested at his unnatural sleeping position in the chair.

"I suggest you take a shower. There'll be some breakfast soon," she advised coming into his line of sight. "Don't worry about your classes, because of the bomb damage all classes have been cancelled for the foreseeable future," she explained, guiding him to the bathroom. "See you shortly," she smiled leaving him to return to the kitchen.

Having enjoyed a long hot water shower, he found the change of clothes she'd left out for him, feeling refreshed, he walked to the kitchen, avoiding where the bucket still sat; thus he was surprised by the laughter that greeted him on entering the area.

"You are pulling my leg," Kathryn admonished the man Rick, laughter still echoing in her voice.

"Honest it is true," Rick responded and then paled visibly on seeing the tattooed male silently standing there.

"Sit down **both** of you," Janeway ordered. Warily both males did so, at the breakfast bar stools. It was as he studied his 'friend' that he noticed the visible livid bruising on Rick's face.

"Surely that isn't necessary."

"Perhaps not to you; I still haven't fully recovered from the bomb blast yet."

"Rick informed me earlier that he'd been making his way to your lecture theatre, when the bomb inside went off. Caught by the blast blowing the doors off, he was thrown backwards into the opposite wall, thus his body responded much as a solid's would," Janeway explained, whilst the two males eyed each other, one sadly, the other angry and defensive.

"You are **my** friend, Chakotay and I hope I am still yours. I didn't like keeping the true nature of what I am from **you**. There has just never been a right time to tell you."

"First Seska and now **you**!" making as if to leave, but Janeway's hard toned order of 'Stay put' kept him there.

"Why don't you explain, Rick," she invited softly.

"Well I suppose it all started when my kind sent a number of us – like Odo – adrift into space. A space trader family discovered me and brought me up. Father Carlos was a direct descendant of Ricardo Montalban, an actor of Castilian origins. I based myself on his physical appearance from the family records, criteria 1950's including the voice, but everything else about me is me," he paused a moment not looking at either of the humans present.

"The Montalban's were proud of their family history and being able to trace their line back to late 20th Century Earth. One of the Founders or changelings contacted me and assisted me in understanding my true nature. Because I had spent so much time among humans I was assigned to Earth," pausing again, breathing deeply his livid bruising fading a little.

"I was never truly comfortable with my orders that I'd been given from the Founders. A chance meeting with Odo – after he'd been cured of his wasting sickness – convinced me further that the Founders were wrong. When war was declared I knew I had to stay and like Odo protect my adopted 'family'. By this time Starfleet were recruiting people who'd had no formal Starfleet training to assist in the war effort, so I signed up. It was how I came into contact with Sveta and the other Maquis," at this point he stopped and looked at Chakotay, but the tattooed male avoided eye contact.

"It was through them that I learnt about Voyager. Your plight in a sense reminded me of my own; adrift in an unknown part of space, surrounded by unknown aliens, with none of your own kind close at hand – but at least you all had each other," he said smiling tentively. "After the war I signed up to the Pathfinder Project under Cmdr. Peter Harkins. Only a few people on that project knew my true nature, as I didn't feel right keeping it under wraps anymore; especially after Starfleet had that directive enacted. Drumhead some called it."

"Looking for spies and enemies under the bed," Janeway said bitterly; even Chakotay found he had to force down his anger.

"Admiral Paris asked me if I would teach, as Barclay's expertise was required in other areas of the project; its how I came into contact with Wenonah and you. Who do you think read your letters to her until she could read them for herself?" he asked mildly. "In a way I got to know about you before we even met. Wenonah would dictate her replies to me at first and she often said I could add a postscript but I never did," he paused looking pale, Rick turned to Janeway. "I need that bucket, please." She nodded and left to fetch it.

"Chakotay all that we've shared is genuine. I'm just sorry it's taken until now to tell you the whole truth," he smiled sadly at his friend. "You know, it was always your attitude towards Wenonah that helped me to feel at peace with my decision to stay," he sensed Kathryn's return. "Your daughter is a credit to you, Chakotay," he smiled and then with a sigh he poured himself into the bucket Janeway held against her chest. The liquid within was a muted brown, rather than a pulsing gold.

"You know he's very dependant on our protection when in this state," she observed softly.

Chakotay took the bucket from her, still looking at the liquid within its confines and then he gently placed it onto the stool – Rick – had been sitting on next to the breakfast bar they sat at.

"Breakfast?" she asked, resting her hand lightly on his arm.

"Please," he smiled his dark eyes sad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chakotay was grateful that Kathryn had been called to her office to deal with some official matters as he had a lot of thinking to do. He knew that Kathryn would be asking about his daughter and why he wasn't named as her father on her official Starfleet records. As to Cmdr. Ricardo Montalban; he'd always had an inking that there was something different about the man, just not what he'd turned out to be. He sat in the chair near the main windows, still shuttered from prying eyes, trying to gather his thoughts together; beside the chair sat Rick's bucket still filled with the soft golden liquid of the Changeling. Feeling unsettled he decided to sit on the floor behind the chair. Easing himself down cross-legged, he breathed deeply and sought to calm his mind. Yet the glint of liquid gold kept nagging at a small corner of his mind.

Sighing resigned he opened his eyes and looked at the bucket, contemplating it silently for a few minutes; then very gently he moved it to sit in front of him and gazed into its calm golden depths. It wasn't fully golden, muted browns still swirled and pulsed through it as if the Changeling was still much bruised and hurting. Without really thinking about it, he placed his right hand, palm face down onto the surface of the living liquid within and spoke the ancient prayer of his people, in much the same way as he did with the Akoonah.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one._

**Wenonah**

It was in this position that Janeway discovered him on her return later that day within her semi-dark apartment. A soft golden glow flowed around the seated Amerindian. Started and concerned, she started to rush forward to break the bond, but something halted her momentum. Perhaps it was his expression or a soft voice that whispered through the air, she couldn't be sure; but she stayed motionless for a while and then cautiously moved forward.

Chakotay smiled softly and then opened his eyes to look at her. They appeared to glow a golden colour over his deep brown; slowly the gold glowing mist flowed down from around him into the bucket; he breathed deeply his hands holding onto the bucket's rim.

"Kathryn!" his voice croaked.

"I'll get you some water," she told him, leaving him to not only get his breath back, but to process what he'd just experience. She handed the tumbler glass filled with tepid water, which he drank greedily.

"Thank you," he breathed having drained it. Chakotay looked down at the pulsing golden liquid which had now lost much of the muted browns and appeared more alive; he smiled warmly. "That's one experience I'm not going to forget in a hurry," he said softly and sighed. Handing the empty glass to her, he got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom.

Janeway stood there puzzled a moment and then decided to check her com-system for any messages and calls. She noted the one from the Ares that had been redirected by Starfleet security; she realised it had been from Wenonah, concerned about her father and Rick. She cleared it from the data files, including her back-up logs also.

When Chakotay returned to the main room, he suggested that she take a relaxing bath whilst he saw to dinner. On entering the bathroom she found everything already set out for her and the bath tub filled with her favourite bath foam, that it brought tears to her eyes at his thoughtfulness.

"Don't soak too long or dinner will spoil," he called, laughter in his tone, ordering the computer to play one of her favourite pieces of classical music throughout the apartment. Making the most of his care and pampering; she settled into the bath tub enjoying the moment, rather than questioning his motives.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The delicious smells emanating from the kitchen drew her from the cooling water to get dressed and join him. He directed her to stir one of the bubbling pots on the stove, whilst he took a quick shower and a change of attire.

"My that smells good!" commented a sultry male voice. "Something tells me you're not the cook, though," he teased, looking over her shoulder into the pot.

"Hey Latin Lover, keep your hands to yourself!"

"Not guilty!" he replied, grinning at his friend. Janeway was pleased to hear the good natured banter between the two males. Chakotay took over and asked Rick to lay the table in the dinning area for three.

"Aye, aye, Capitane!" giving him a mock salute. Kathryn found herself laughing and went in search of some wine and glasses.

It had been a surprise to her to watch Rick eat along with them – admittedly he'd only had the soup – as she believed that Changelings didn't eat or drink. He was the one doing most of the talking throughout their meal, regaling her with antidotes of his and Chakotay's classes at the Academy.

Soon the talk and laughter – her laughter – wound down.

"Well I'd better turn in," Rick said quietly, getting to his feet. He took Kathryn's hand and kissed the back of it his eyes meeting hers. "Goodnight, Chakotay," he said to his friend.

"Sleep tight," he said gently. They both watched as the human male turned into the golden liquid and settle into the bucket. Janeway sighed.

"He's quite a character," she noted, sipping her wine, looking at Chakotay.

"Indeed he is," he smiled. "Coffee?" Her broad delighted grin made him laugh. "Coming right up!"

She left the table, turned down the main lights and opened the window shutters so they could enjoy the view of the harbour lights of San Francisco bay. Thus they sat companionably together on the sofa. The music selection had long since finished playing and yet neither wanted to fill the silence.

"Chakotay what happened between us?" she asked tentively as if a afraid of his reply.

"Nothing happened between us."

"And Seven?" her voice so quiet and strained that he wasn't sure he'd heard her properly.

"Seven offered and I accepted. She did try to end our fledging relationship on Voyager, after the Admiral had spoken to her, but I persuaded her to wait and see," he said. "Once we'd arrived on Earth our priorities changed. Although I escorted her to the welcome home ball that night, she left with the Doctor," he smiled ruefully at the memory. "I think I made the comment to B'Elanna along the lines that I'd just got dumped! Her reply was 'Good,'" he laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay," patting his arm absently.

"The Admiral said something to **you** too; didn't she?" he noted. "Your change of mind to her plan was enough to convince me of that. It's in the past, Kathryn; leave it there," stalling her comment.

"A year in the future you mean," she grinned at his soft groan at her pun. "Time paradoxes – grr!"

Silence descended again like a welcome blanket that wrapped itself around them as they watched the lights move and wink, like candles on a cake.

"Wenonah," she spoke the name savouring the sound.

"It comes from the Dakota language meaning first born daughter," he said, his eyes fixed on the dark shadowed light spangled view, the newly risen moon's reflection dancing in the wind ruffled waters of the bay, under the iconic structure of the Golden Gate Bridge. "After hostilities had ceased with the Dominion, a child was unceremoniously dumped onto a Starfleet vessel with some data. So she was transferred to the care of Pathfinder," he continued carefully. Although she wanted to ask questions, that had plagued her since meeting the young woman, she bit her tongue and kept silent, letting him explain it in his own way and time.

"Pathfinder ordered the Doctor to send a batch of electronic DNA profiles of certain members of Voyager's crew to find the child's genetic parents."

"They must have had some idea who it might be!" she commented voicing her thoughts.

"Yes," a smile in his tone. "It was Rick who advised and devised the embedded code so nothing was recorded. The match was perfect. There was only one snag, someone else claimed ownership of the child so it had to go before JAG. Pathfinder never named the child's parents, only the DNA profiles were used to prove the claimant's petition unfounded. The court ruled that the child would be under the legal guardianship of Admiral Paris and Lt. Barclay with the added legal clause that the child was not to be handed over to anyone other than her natural parents."

"So who are her parents?"

"Myself and...Seska."

Her eyes went wide in shocked surprise at that revelation and then other questions vied for attention in her mind, so much so that at first she was unable to voice them.

"What? When? How? Chakotay?" she stammered, finding her voice enough to partly give them a verbal airing.

"That was my reaction; now you know why I was given compassionate leave for 15hrs after the Doctor informed me," he said, gently taking her cup unresistingly from her hands and went to the kitchen to make a fresh brew. Astounded she sat there going over some of the events that had taken place on Voyager at that time; His brooding, his disappearance, the gaps in the transmission data logs and his refusal to talk to her. Janeway felt him return and place a hot strong coffee aroma mug into her shaking hands. She took several sips to stem her shock.

"Better?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Yes, thank you," sighing to calm herself and her whirling thoughts. Kathryn looked at him an open question clear in her blue eyes.

"Seska had taken a trip home – she said, about a month before we ended up in the Delta Quadrant. What none of us knew at the time was that she was four to five months pregnant. Booster shots were not very high on the Maquis shopping list," he quipped softly. "She made it to a Cardassian border outpost hospital, with the intention of having the foetus altered to look Bajoran," he paused breathing deeply to stem his emotions which were still very raw even after all this time.

"Did something go wrong?"

"Not exactly. The Obsidian Order sent to the outpost's commander that Seska was to be returned to the field immediately. Thus he ordered the operation to stop."

"They terminated her pregnancy!" her voice echoing something of his own boiling emotions.

"They did more than that, Kathryn," his voice tight; he stood and started to pace trying to release his pent up feelings through actions. "Yes they terminated the pregnancy; wiped her memory of it and her body. Gave her new memories and instructions and sent her back to my Maquis cell."

Janeway noticed his clenching hands as he paced, revealing the anger he still harboured.

"Cardassians are known for their medical expertise in turning someone into something they're not. When they wiped her body of the pregnancy the Doctor said it was if she'd never been in a sexual relationship at all; but her attitude said otherwise. She knew of our relationship it was just being in child that had been wiped from her memory," he said, his anger cooling.

"What happened to the aborted foetus?" hoping to steer him away from his memories of Seska and bring him back on track to Wenonah.

"She survived. One of the nurses took her to a highborn Cardassian woman, who'd unknowingly given birth to a stillborn child, at the same hospital that day. Only her husband was unsettled by the child and tolerated it for two to three years. After that it was pole to post," he sat back down, feeling emotionally drained. "Half-cast Cardassian children are treated worse than their enemies; often many are abused by full grown males."

"Wenonah?" she asked aghast at the very idea.

"Thankfully no! The court case answered that one. Wenonah was terrified of him, so Barclay persuaded her to allow the medical staff to give her a complete examination, something she'd been avoiding up to that point."

"And?" her impatience caused him to smile.

"Still got that bone, Kathryn!" he teased. "She was clean physically, but as Counsellor Troi summarised that she had probably been threatened with rape by that male Cardassian."

"He was the one claiming ownership?" He nodded. "How did JAG disprove it?"

"DNA, Cardassian DNA. Apparently there is a small variation between male and female genomes in Cardassians. Wenonah's Cardassian DNA was female, not male."

"Proving that **he** could not be her father," she sighed in relief, having been on tender hooks throughout his emotional narrative. Drinking some of her coffee, she recalled the young female's reaction to questions about her mother. "Does Wenonah know about her mother?"

"What did **she** tell you?" he countered, a soft knowing smile lighting up his still handsome face.

"That she was dead!" using much the same cold tone that she'd heard. "You haven't told her, have you?" she accused.

"Wenonah has never **asked**. Until she does, only a select few know who her mother was; And Kathryn **no**," his tone firm. "If it comes from anyone it should be from me. Is that clear?" Janeway nodded reluctantly and then found herself yawning. "Time for Starfleet Admiral's to be tucked up in their bed," he teased gently. "I'll sleep here on the sofa," he told her, as she got unsteadily to her feet and walked over to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Kathryn," his voice warm.

"Goodnight, Chakotay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Five months later:**

Voyager's reunion was a very private affair, unlike the first one which had been a very public affair with the event being broadcast throughout the Federation and the crew being hailed as heroes. The only mention this time in the FNN broadcast was that it's the fifteenth anniversary of Voyager's return and the event would be staged in Starfleet Academy's Grand Hall, by invitation only.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway surveyed the scene before her from the main podium as her Voyager family welcomed her appearance and presence among them. Beside her stood her command staff; Tuvok with his wife, T'Pel, stood on her right as always, looking a little older than she remembered him, yet still the stoic Vulcan she knew and loved, her faithful friend and wise counsel. On her left was Chakotay, strong solid, calm and dependable, a true and loyal First Officer and more importantly her friend. The cheering and applause slowly died down to a soft expectant hush, among the growing family spread out before her.

"Friends and colleagues, thank you for your warm welcome. It is good to be with you again. I'm only sorry that I have spent so many times away from your warm company," she paused feeling tears threatening to choke her words. "Let the festivities begin," she said clearly. The hubbub of talk started as they resumed former conversations and made towards the loaded buffet tables.

"I thought you'd prepared a longer speech!" queried a male voice in her ear, his hand guiding her off the podium.

"I had, but I couldn't. I didn't need to," she admitted quietly, smiling at the male who stood waiting for her at the side of the podium.

"Beautiful, Kathryn!" he said his eyes only for her as he gave her his arm and escorted her around the hall.

"Chakotay?" queried the Vulcan with his trademark eyebrow lifting.

"I'll introduce you to him later, Tuvok. If he doesn't beat me to it," he said grinning, watching the loving couple.

"Indeed," leading his wife away into the crowd towards Vorik and Ayala.

"Looks like you lost out, Old Man!" noted a familiar voice.

"No, B'Elanna; I haven't," he smiled at her puzzlement.

"Papa!" spoke a youthful voice coming towards him and took his arm, her young face alive with her smile, it matched his own. "Dance?" she queried softly. For an answer he swept her onto the dance floor and waltzed, happily with her to the music.

Tom bowed before his wife and then led her also onto the dance floor to join father and daughter. Soon many others joined in. Janeway at first watched the scene, feeling very happy as these people enjoyed themselves.

"Like to dance, Kathryn?"

"Why not, Ricky!" she exclaimed delighted and joined the dancing throng.

The festivities went on well into the early hours, although those with young children left before midnight had struck; the adults stayed dancing, eating, drinking and conversing about all manner of things about themselves their lives and careers, happy to be in each others company once more. None wanted it to end, especially one Kathryn Janeway.

"It doesn't have to," he said in response to her comment. "What I said to Wenonah equally applies to you, Kathryn. I'm only a com-call away."

"Really?" she queried her blue eyes bright with tears of happiness.

"Naturally! Be happy, Kathryn," he smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey Chief! Hands off!" admonished a sultry male voice. Chakotay laughed happily.

"She's all yours, Ricky!" he said and left the couple to themselves. They saw him collect his young daughter, his arm protectively around her shoulders and were soon lost to their sight.

"Kathryn?" he questioned noting her soft wistful expression.

"He once told me a legend about an Angry Warrior to let me know how he felt about me. I never returned the sentiment. When my future self informed me of his relationship with Seven of Nine I was hurt," still looking to where she'd last seen his broad frame.

"And now?" he asked quietly. She turned to face him; a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"Both of you have shown me I can love and be loved in many different ways," she touched his face lovingly tracing the structure of his Hispanic features. "Chakotay is and always will be my loving loyal friend and I trust him," she paused noting his slightly worried expression. "**You** on the other hand, Ricardo Montalban are **my** husband," her tone claiming ownership and to prove it she kissed him deeply.

"Let's go home," he whispered softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a house sitting half embedded in the hillside overlooking San Francisco Bay a father and daughter stood together contemplating the view before them in companionable silence.

"Papa! Do you regret giving her away?"

"No, Wenonah," he replied softly, gently holding her close to him.

"Many at the ball were saying that they thought you would have married her. They seemed sorry that you had not."

"Hmm! I know," chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Wenonah," he said grinning at past memories. "Bed, young lady," he admonished.

"Yes, Papa!" sighing resigned, wondering if she could get him to share his thoughts sometime as she left his side.

Chakotay gazed at the night sky and picked out the constellation of First Father, recalling the story his father – Kolopak had told him about his people's legends surrounding the constellation of Orion. He smiled again, knowing he was a happy man, no matter what his friends may think. He may not have a wife, but he did have the love of a strong woman who loved him as a friend; and he had a family one that had replaced his tribal one three time over at the very least and his first born daughter – Wenonah.

Dec-2011


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Dec-2011

**Memorandum:**

The young woman stood at the patio parapet looking down towards the calm blue of the distant Pacific Ocean, trying to come to terms with the events that had overtaken her family. Tears that had been threatening ever since she'd learnt the news, gathered in her dark eyes, but still seem to refuse to spill over. A soft voice spoke her name in a gentle understanding manner, his presence warm behind her.

"Ricky," she choked out, as he gathered her into his arms. He held her close as the sobs wracked her body, finally letting out all the pain and denial she had been holding in. He said nothing, 'what could he say?' he wondered, recalling something of his own pain some years before when his wife had been reported as MIA and KIA. They stood together wrapped in shared grief, whilst time marched on around them, the afternoon turning into early evening, with the watery sun finally breaking through the overcast clouds as it moved westwards.

"Better?" he queried, easing her so he could look at her tear stained face. She nodded, taking the hanky he offered her to dry her swollen eyes. Wenonah sighed turning to the view again and leaned against her friend. Although he was a changeling and could not age, because of living among solids as he did, he did so, thus his once dark hair was peppered with grey and lines around his eyes and mouth were deeper than when he'd been younger.

"Your father loved this view," he said softly, his arms around her young slim waist.

"I know. Said it reminded him of being on Voyager's bridge," she giggled at the memory.

"I still don't see how?"

"Neither do I. But then he'd smile that smile a teasing twinkle in his eyes," she said, unknowingly echoing that same warm affectionate smile herself. "I'll miss him," she said quietly.

"We all will, Wenonah. He was a big part of the lives of those who knew him, including mine."

"Ricardo, can you die?" she asked, turning to face him, her dark eyes worried.

"Well technically no," he replied honestly. "I met with Odo on DS9 awhile ago and we linked to exchange information. Because I've never been to the Great Link and I've spent so much time living among Humans, it is conceivable that I could," he explained gently with a soft smile.

"I promised your father that I would stay for as long as you required my presence." She smiled grateful for her father's care even though he was no longer there to give it personally.

"Is that thunder I hear or is someone's stomach protesting?" he teased. "You sit here, I'll get you something," he said moving towards the kitchen. "How does mushroom soup sound?" Wenonah's grin was an adequate reply. "Coming right up, Milady!" he quipped, disappearing from view. She sighed sadly wrapping her arms about herself feeling the sadness and loss assail her being again.

"Papa!" she whispered to the quiet wind that teased her hair bringing with it the scent of the peace rose that grew in the garden below her. It wasn't long before another scent assaulted her nose, causing her stomach to rumble again; they sat together as she ate the thick warming soup. Wenonah noted his drawn face, in the fading light as the sun westered turning the distant sea a shining gold.

"I'm going to need my bucket," he said tiredly. "You were the first to discover my true nature. It was your open curiosity that made me decide to tell Admiral Paris, Cmdr. Harkins and Barclay, what I really was. I was surprised that they supported me..."

"Bucket!" she admonished him with a soft smile.

"You going to come and tuck me in?" he enquired. "Please!" Smiling resigned she took his hand and they walked to her father's bedroom. His gentle tug and squeeze on her hand encouraged her to enter the room her father had slept in, until those final days of his illness. Rick went to his bucket in one corner near the main windows.

"The gift is yours, Wenonah," he whispered softly, his voice directing her to the book sitting near the pillows on the made-up bed. Irresistibly she was drawn to it, on picking it up she exclaimed.

"It's Papa's journal!"

/No Wenonah it is yours and always has been/ he whispered in her mind. Startled by that she sat down on the floor with the bed at her back and caressed the book, remembering all the times she'd seen her father writing in it, usually with a pencil which he had to keep sharpening; holding back the tears that these memories evoked she opened it and encountered her father's hand written words.

=/\=

_**Wenonah – how I have always loved that name and now it is yours my firstborn daughter. What to write? What to tell you? I know I could write this electronically, but that always seems so impersonal to me, lacking any feeling, any emotions. Better to start at the beginning, I suppose.**_

_**When the Doctor gave me the news of your existence, it was quite a shock. So much so I felt that my former lover was having the last laugh. How to protect you, to keep you safe? That was my first and only concern. I know Admiral Paris was not in total agreement with my decision to keep things under wraps – at first until the court case had decided in my favour. I wanted to be sure of keeping you safe and although I knew none of my Family here on Voyager would talk about you; Once word was out there would be no way of my controlling where and to whom it went. And Teero was a definite threat I couldn't ignore, especially in view of your duel heritage.**_

_**After speaking with Admiral Paris and receiving a data download about your first six years of life, I spent time just reading it and meditating on it and writing in this journal as well as seeking guidance from my spirit guide. I will introduce you to yours too. It surprised me when Kathryn ordered a search of the ship, but I should have remembered; if one of her crew is missing she will search until they are found safe and well and yet I was exactly where the computer said I was! All they had to do was turn up the lights! Showed the ruse worked. Keeping secrets on Voyager is not easy and I know it frustrates Kathryn that I won't talk to her about my compassionate leave. Trust has been broken in ways I didn't think were possible. Even Tuvok feels it, although being a true Vulcan he'd never admit to it. **_

_**There are so many things I want to say, to tell you, about me, about your heritage, but they'll have to wait for now, or at least until we meet in the Alpha Quadrant. I can only hope that it will be soon, as I do not want to miss anymore of your growing up.**_

=/\=

It was at this point that Wenonah realised that her father had drawn some sketches, some were within the text and others took up a full page. On turning to the next page, the drawn face of B'Elanna Torres looked out at her. It was of a woman much younger than the one she'd first met, with wary eyes. On the opposite page were smaller drawings of the half Klingon woman in different situations, most being in engineering or in a fighting stance. There were also some notes of her father's observations to do with those situations. Most were just a word or two, but apt.

Wenonah smiled sadly to herself. Noting the light had gone completely, she ordered the computer to turn on the lamps, rather than the main lights. Once it was at a level she could see to continue reading comfortably, she turned to the next entry.

=/\=

_**Seven is not quite what I had first convinced myself she was – a scorpion, but she is a fascinating young woman. Whilst trapped on a planet together I came to see another side of her. Although I was interested in the people we found there, I knew that Seven would be out of her depth, with no technology to assist or support her, but she adapted reasonably well. Her concern for the Ventu was touching and so unlike the person I first met. So when she asked me for a date I said yes!**_

_**I was going to tell her about you – Wenonah, but something held me back. Perhaps it is because I have still not said anything to anyone else, especially Kathryn. Your safety is still my prime concern and it is that concern that is keeping me quiet about your existence. B'Elanna Torres will probably hit me or give me a Klingon tirade or both. And that would not be pleasant to listen to. As for some of the others – best not to go down that road for now. **_

_**My writing to you is to help you understand that I would never have knowingly have abandoned you. Now that I am aware of your existence, although I cannot be there physically for you, I am here and will care for your welfare to the best of my ability.**_

=/\=

And he had, she reasoned feeling her tears return. He had become more than just her father, a parent, but her friend and confident though the worst of times and the best. Every event in her troubled life he had shared with her, supported her, encouraged her and disciplined her too. It was his love that always shone through and she knew she'd never forget that. The next page had some drawings of Seven of Nine, including one of her in full Borg mode. Wenonah felt herself shudder involuntarily, at the sight. The others were more human and just of the young woman's face with different expressions. It was the note under the smiling one that caught her attention.

'A first – laughter!'

=/\=

_**Two Janeway's how am I to cope with them? We've had so many false hopes about getting home over our journey; I'm sceptical as to whether what is being proposed will get us home this time. **_

_**Earth is now only hours away. My first thoughts turn to you – Wenonah. How will this affect our relationship? What do you really think of me? I know I shall have to earn your trust and your love. But know that I already love you. **_

_**Janeway has locked herself away in her Ready Room and I don't feel inclined to entice her out. B'Elanna and Tom's newborn daughter is a beauty – Miral. The Doctor is the doting Godparent and beaming fit to bust; at least Seven and I sorted out his minor malfunction. It meant that he misdiagnosed Tuvok's malady and by treating it as such, Teero's revenge would have been complete. I dread to think what such a mental breakdown would have done to the Vulcan's confidence and self-esteem.**_

=/\=

The next few pages were taken up with drawings of Tom Paris, the main one was of him holding his newborn daughter, his eyes aglow with happiness. Wenonah realised all her father's drawings seemed to capture a moment in time and that they were obviously drawn from memory.

She'd always known he had a good eye for such things, because on their walks together he'd point out things she would often miss, be it in town or the countryside, birds, animals, plants, buildings, the clouds in the sky, the stars or people, he observed them all, especially the latter. And yet he'd missed much about Ricardo.

"Maybe, he did see something unusual," she whispered to the deepening night.

=/\=

_**Debriefings are now complete thankfully. I still haven't seen or heard much from Kathryn Janeway. Starfleet's PR machine is going into action; full steam ahead! All of us are to be officially welcomed home with a party at the Academy's Grand Hall, along with the press. **_

_**I could do without all this fuss, but after the war with the Dominion, Starfleet feels in need of a success story. Success story! My home planet and people are in tatters, so are many of the Federation worlds throughout the Alpha Quadrant; many of our crew didn't survive to return home. Where is that? Home I wonder just where it really is? Time to let go of the past and build a future and you – Wenonah are that future.**_

_**Our first meeting was via a two way mirror screen. I watched you playing with Lt. Reginald Barclay and Lt. Ricardo Montalban; you had quite an unusual rapport with both of them which although good to see, puzzled me. On being introduced to Barclay in person and remembering his hologram, I realised it is his child-like outlook that possibly attracts you. As for Rick! He is a different matter; there is something about him that I can never quite understand and yet I trust him, as your tutor and as a friend.**_

_**Remember our first face to face meeting. I introduced you to playing music with a flute called a Quena. You called me 'the nice gentleman' to Admiral 'Gramps' Paris. I'll never forget the look on your face when he gently informed you that 'the nice gentleman' is your father. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. You just stood there holding your flute and stared with those deep brown eyes of yours and I waited knowing those next few seconds were important to both of us in our relationship together. I didn't dare breath or move for fear of alienating you. I was grateful that Rick was not there that day as he may have pushed things. Remember what you did next?**_

=/\=

"Yes, Papa, I do remember," she whispered softly, recalling that she'd been only six years old and stood no taller than his seated figure, holding out the flute almost like a shield towards him, to where he sat cross-legged on the floor, calmly watching her, his face neutral. She stepped closer or rather limped due to the misalignment of her hips, but he didn't move, either to take the flute or towards her. Wenonah felt her eyes drawn to his aware of the hush in the room around them. Deep brown amber highlighted eyes met dark brown ones and held; his smiled and she felt herself respond hesitantly. Quietly she moved a step closer, but still he did not move; although he could have reached for her, only his eyes spoke to her.

"Please teach me some more," she said quietly. His broad dimpled smile greeted her words and he silently invited her to sit in his lap again. She promptly did so and felt safe. On hearing his soft relieved sigh, she looked up to notice the tears pooling in his dark eyes, filled with his love for her.

"Papa!" feeling tears pool in her eyes now at the feelings her memories evoked of that time. She noted the drawing of herself at six years old, her long jet black hair hiding the scaring on her face. The notation didn't surprise her – My beautiful Daughter.

=/\=

_**Ricardo and Barclay often urged me – when not in your presence – to have you referred to a specialist surgeon who could correct the damage inflicted on you; but I always refused for the simple reason that you needed to feel loved for who you are not what you looked like. Even Councillor Troi agreed on that point, so they stopped pestering me. I won't stop trying to find a suitable surgeon, who is able and willing to assist you when the time is right.**_

_**I don't think either of us will ever forget your first introduction to the Klingon language! I knew B'Elanna might be upset or angry and therefore physical or verbal, I just wasn't expecting all of that in one go; but then one Kathryn Janeway's actions or non-actions hasn't helped matters. Sometimes I forget how enraged that young female Chief Engineer can get. Thinking back on it, it is a pity her fiery temper couldn't have been harnessed to fuel Voyager's engines, might have got us home quicker!**_

=/\=

Wenonah smiled at the humour. "Auntie Lanna might not have agreed with you, Papa," she whispered softly. She looked over at the bucket that housed the golden liquid of the Changeling Ricardo or Rick as he was known by his friends. "You've always hated being called 'Ricky' and yet you always allowed Papa to get away with it," she quietly admonished. Turning her attention to the book again, she took in all the sketches of herself mostly when she was asleep or concentrating on an absorbing subject, especially reading. She loved reading books, once she'd been introduced to them as a means to help her learning, she couldn't get enough of turning the crisp faded pages of a story, lost in it's words fascinated in finding out what came next; now in this book a story of a different kind was unfolding not just of her life but of her father's feelings and view of that life. Although an honest and open person in general, he'd often had trouble formulating his deeper emotions into words that she could understand and relate to.

"Both of us had been deeply scared by our experiences with the Cardassians," she said firmly to the deep night.

=/\=

_**I don't know who was angrier, me for the words she used or her for the frustration she is feeling towards me and the 'new lady' in my life. That 'lady' of course is you – Wenonah and I'm not going to make any apologies for the way things are. Kathryn only wanted to define parameters and to keep proper protocol, if that is what she wants then she is welcome to it, then and now. Patience needs some incentive if it is not to turn into anger and she has never given me any incentive. Seven tried and I enjoyed the few dates we had together. Seven and I have spoken recently and decided to remain good friends; she knows she can come to me if she feels the need to talk or ask for advice anytime. **_

_**I am pleased that Owen and Julia Paris have agreed to officially adopt you as their Grand daughter. Only you will be allowed to carry the family name of Paris, not that that bothers me, it is just the thought of Tom being your official Uncle. **_

_**Dinner was interesting and I'm pleased Harry Kim and Ayala were there also to meet you, Wenonah. I wonder if our meeting with Ayala before that dinner party was as accidental as he claims, never mind, it helped to smooth things over with B'Elanna for the most part. I still have the bruises she gave me to prove it. **_

_**At least I have chosen a date for your birth – March 23rd 2371.**_

_**Voyager's first family only reunion comes up in a week's time – Miral's second birthday and from what Harry Kim told me, Janeway won't be attending although why I have no idea, not that I asked. Almost everyone else who can make it will be there and I'd like for them to meet you, Wenonah. Let's hope they'll like you.**_

=/\=

She stopped reading and thought about that reunion; her first at meeting her father's extended Voyager family and she recalled what had happened just before he was going to bring her out onto the main podium/stage, that Paris had set-up for the guests to reprise their talent night stunts. Knowing both of them were apprehensive, he gazed into her dark eyes and smiled, having knelt down to her level.

"Chakotay; we need to get the first act on," said Tom who was the compere and stage manager.

"I know," he whispered still looking at her. "Tom got time for an additional act?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose so. What did you have in mind?" his tone sceptical.

"If I told you, we'd probably never get started. How about the two of us show you," he suggested.

"Alright, Chakotay; I only hope I don't live to regret this."

"You won't," giving the younger man an enigmatic smile. He took Wenonah's hand and led her to the centre of the stage where he sat down cross-legged and encouraged her to sit with him. Then he gave her a Quena, whilst he revealed his Quenacho. Softly he instructed the computer to play the backing track and then counted and on three they started to play, even before the stage curtains drew aside, thus the lilting tones of their flutes sailed over the silent audience as they played 'Love Mountain'. They echoed each other as they played the piece, their eyes only looking at each other, although they had been aware of the astonishment coming from those watching. At one point Chakotay had played alone, putting his heart into his music. Wenonah had noted Harry Kim's appreciative smile, out of the corner of her eye at that point. Stunned silence had been the first response and then the applause was thunderous, Tom Paris yelled for an encore as did many others, so they played 'Sacred Reed', much to everyone's delight. Their audience wanted more, but he'd said:

"You'll have to wait until next year. I'm running out of puff and Wenonah is tired too."

=/\=

_**I could think of no better way to introduce you, than through the music of our heritage. Many commented on our playing and complimented us both on our skills, and why hadn't I played on Voyager during talent night? Me get up in front of them all – no way! **_

_**The idea of telling your story for them all with unknown ears listening in was not an option, so Ayala suggested that I write it down for those that wanted to know so they could read it for themselves. At first I thought that just as dangerous – especially as Teero is still running loose and causing some problems for us all. Thus B'Elanna and Harry came up with a system that meant only those who knew the code could access the story in a read only PADD. By the way do you know who persuaded us to play again near the end of the evening, because I don't? And I can't believe that we played three different pieces. The Kimtones joining in was a bonus and pleasant too. It certainly rounded off the evening especially as we finished with 'Voices of the Wind' a great and lively tune.**_

_**Tomorrow is another day and I'm grateful that your existence is now known to the family and that they have for the most part accepted you – Wenonah.**_

=/\=

She closed her eyes against the recurring tears, noting the glimmer of light that came before the dawn in the clearing sky. It seemed strange that she should get to this point at the same time a new day was breaking. Stiffly she got to her feet and went to the place where her father had kept his Quenacho. The instrument lay in her hands warm and honey coloured, walking back over to the main patio windows, she put the musical instrument to her lips and played 'Ancient Dreams' whilst the dawn sun lit up the sky before her. Like her father – Chakotay had done that night at Voyager's first family reunion, she played with her heart.

"Beautiful," spoke a male voice sincerely. She smiled at Ricardo just as the first rays of the newly risen sun shone on San Francisco Bay's waters. He took in this young woman, her dark brown eyes shining brightly in her Miztec features, her jet black hair tied into a single long plaited braid down her back, standing tall and proud in her Starfleet teal colour trimmed uniform with the pips of full Lieutenant.

"I'm proud of you my girl, Wenonah," he said softly. "I know your father always was, even before we discovered that half-Cardassian surgeon, in your early teens."

"**He** contacted Papa, Rick. His story was so much more tragic than mine. His mother was raped by more than one male Cardassian. At least the doctor who'd treated her gave her a home as his wife and the child a future," turning to watch the sun dance in the wind ruffled waters of the bay.

"I'll get you some breakfast," he said moving towards the kitchen. "Any requests?"

"Mexican Hot Chocolate with Churros," she said with a happy smile. Shaking his head resigned he left and she put the Quenacho to her lips and played 'Sacred Reed', letting the sound flow up into the new day, recalling a notation that was under the picture of him playing the instrument at one of the reunions:

_**Music is good for this often troubled spirit; An Angry Warrior who found his peace with the Fire Woman away in the Delta Quadrant on a journey for Home. Now that peace is complete in that I found my Home with First born Daughter and Family.**_


End file.
